I Do
by Jenna822
Summary: *One Shot* James Sirius Potter has something to say and not everyone is going to like it. *James/OC/Albus* Cᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇ.


**I Do**

**.**

James Potter couldn't breathe. His hands were shaking and sweat was pooling on his palms. The heavy black sport coat he wore clung to him like a prison; the tie hanging over his chest seemed to be getting tighter by the second. His light brown eyes glanced from side to side, making sure that no one was around before he raised his fist and pounded on the hotel room door before him.

"Just a minute!" came a female voice from within the room. A moment later, the door came open to reveal a beautiful blonde in a high-end light blue bridesmaid dress. The young woman's face lit up with a smile as she laid eyes on James. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be getting ready."

James let out a nervous laugh and nodded at the blonde. "Yeah, I know. I'm almost ready, I just...I need to talk to her for a minute." After a long pause, he added, "Please, Carter?" in his most charming tone, throwing the girl an innocent smile.

"I shouldn't allow this, _but_...since you asked so nicely, I'll give you a minute. Just one though," Carter held up one finger and waggled it playfully in front of James' face before stepping around the young man and allowing him into the room. She closed the door behind her as she stepped into the hall.

For the second time, James found himself without breath. He stared across the room at a young woman, bathed in a vision of wedding white. Her soft, dark brown curls spilled over one shoulder and tiny charmed butterflies glittered throughout the strands. Her strapless gown was covered in tiny white roses. She was staring at her reflection, leaning closer to fix her lip-gloss, completely unaware that she had company.

"You look beautiful," James managed to whisper.

The young woman gasped loudly and spun around to face the voice, her eyes wide and frightened. "James, you scared the living daylights out of me!" she shrieked in laughter. "What are you doing in here, you're supposed to be getting ready. Where...where's Carter? Can't trust that girl to be a guard for anything." She gave a small huff and collapsed dramatically onto a chaise lounge. "What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling up at James.

"Um...I wanted to talk to you." James cleared his throat and crossed the room to sit down next to the woman. "I..." He shook his head and stared off into space as he collected his thoughts. "Do you remember the day we met?" he asked, a hint of nostalgia flashing in his eyes.

"Of course. How could I forget? I still have the scar," she answered, pulling up her dress to reveal her bare knee where a long scar rested. "We were eight and _you_ pushed me down and called me _icky_." A tiny laugh came from the woman as she readjusted her dress. "Why?"

James smirked at the memory and nodded. "Look, Avery...that day was the best day of my life. It gave me my best friend," he answered, his words no more than whispers. His hand opened and reached for the woman's, a smile on his face. She granted his request and took his hand, her own smile mirroring his. James continued. "I remember...dad was so mad at me and made me go apologize. Then you," he let out a laugh, "pushed me back down into a huge puddle."

"You deserved it, James Potter," Avery laughed, pushing against the man's shoulder with her unoccupied hand. "Besides, it worked out. Got my best friend out of it."

"Yeah." James sat silent for a while, his eyes focusing on various parts of the room. "Man, Albus used to get so jealous. You remember, he'd sneak out and follow behind us when we went down to the village?"

"I remember. He'd sit outside the candy shoppe and stare at us through the window. He never knew that we could see him." Avery smiled at the thoughts and pulled her hand from James'. "Why the trip down memory lane?" she asked as she stood up and crossed back over to her mirror.

"Well, there's something I wanna tell you."

"What is it?" Avery's tone shifted to one of worry as she spun around and focused on James.

"Avery," James started. He got up and moved to stand in front of the woman, then took her left hand between his own. "The day you pushed me in that puddle, I remember thinking that you were the person I wanted to be around every day. For always."

Avery's honey colored eyes softened and her mouth pulled into a smile. "You're sw-"

"Let me finish," James interrupted. He lifted the woman's hand to his lips and closed his eyes as he inhaled the soft scent of tangerines and spice that lingered on her skin. "I always thought that would just make us best friends, but now...well for the last few years, I've thought different. Watching you with..._him_, it's-it's killed me!"

The woman's hand jerked from James' grip and she spun around, showing her back to him. "You need to leave," she hissed, pointing at the door. "Go."

"No, I can't leave, not until you hear me out." James put his hands flat against Avery's bare shoulders and smoothed them over her arms. "I love you," he whispered as he brought his lips right next to the woman's ear. "I'm so in love with you it rips me apart inside. I know it took me a long time to realize that we belong together, but I have."

"Why are you doing this!" Avery cried out, rounding back to face James. Her eyes were shinning with tears as she looked up and met James'. "How can you do this to me? Today of all days, James why?" she choked on her cries and shook her head. "You need to leave."

"Avery, I love you!" James cried out, taking her face between his hands. "I think you love me too. You just haven't realized it." He leaned forward and let his lips brush gently against the woman's. Before he had a chance to fully show his affection, her face was gone. "Avery," he whispered.

"I can't believe you," she whispered, walking backwards from James. "This isn't happening. You can't walk in here and confess your love on my _wedding_ day!"

"But I -"

"Shut up! Just shut up, James." Avery flung her hands out with frustration and balled her fingers into fists. "You...you are going to walk out that door and you are going stand at that alter and play your part. You are going to be the best damn Best Man there ever was and after..." She took a long, seething breath. "When I get back from my honeymoon, I _never_ want to speak to you again."

"You don't mean that." James stared at the woman with tears forming in his own eyes.

"I do." Avery nodded fiercely and tore away from the scene. She stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

James stood in silence, his words catching in his throat. He pulled one hand through his dark brown hair and shook his head, desperately trying to erase Avery's words from his mind. He couldn't remember how long he had been standing there when the door to the room opened and Carter showed her face once more.

"Hey there, handsome," the young woman said with a smile. "You'd better get out there, the groom's on a mad one looking for you."

James ignored Carter's flirty eyes and walked around her. No sooner than he stepped out of the door, he collided with his younger brother. Albus' emerald eyes met James' as the two straightened themselves out.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Albus grumbled as he adjusted his tie. "Were you in there?" he asked, pointing towards the bride's hotel suite. When James nodded, Albus lit up with a smile. "Well, how does she look?"

"She looks beautiful," James answered. He licked his lips and flinched as the sweet taste of Avery's lip-gloss met his tongue.

"Of course she does. She always does," Albus said, his smile growing wide and foolish. "I can't believe that I'm about to get married."

* * *

**A Note From the Author: Thank you for reading. Feel free to review! -Jenna**


End file.
